That's What You Get
by valele
Summary: Was it worth the trouble, the pain it brought? Shaitlyn one-shot, sequel to Hallelujah.


**Hello, all! applepips16 requested a sequel to **_**Hallelujah**_**, so I'm obliging! What's that? What do I mean by requesting? Well, if you go to my forum, you can request sequels to stories, too!**

**--**

That's What You Get

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_

Why did I fall in love with Shane? Why did I take so many risks? Was it worth the trouble, the pain it brought? Was it the right decision, or could I have had a different life?

It probably has something to do with the sex. Yes, the sex. I wince as I remember one particularly pleasurable time. It was the last full day we'd spent at Camp Rock. Shane and I had been going out for a year now, ever since the time I realized I was in love with him.

It wasn't much easier for us this year than it was last year, because even though we were both counselors now and a lot of people knew about our relationship, that didn't make it much better. We were hiding it just as much as we had been last year, and while that did add a certain "something" to our sex life, it just made it much harder for us as a couple.

For that night's rendezvous, we were at my cabin, where we normally met. I was the only female counselor besides Dee that year, but Shane had to share with Nate and Jason, so it was logical for us to stay in my cabin.

What was it about that night that made it so unforgettable? Maybe it was the way it felt rushed, like this was the end of something, as if this was the last chance we'd get to be with each other.

I remember letting him in at 1.11 am, our usual time, and I remember the way his hands felt on my body, quickly removing my clothes. What was Shane, if not swift?

I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall, flooded by the memories of that night. The way he'd kissed me, roughly and passionately, thoroughly, leaving me senseless and a little dizzy; the way he'd pushed me against the wall like he had the tendency to; and most importantly, the way I felt afterwards, my head on his chest and his arms around my waist, resting drowsily against each other.

I get completely immersed in my memory, going back to those precious moments, the calm before the storm.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

"Shh," I whispered to Shane as he came into the cabin. I pulled him by his hand, dragging him inside, and no sooner had I closed the door behind me he was onto me, his lips on mine and his hands removing my clothes.

With a surprised gasp, I fell backwards on my bed, Shane's body weighing heavily on mine. "Must you always be on top?" I asked him.

"Do you even have to ask?" he retorted.

Before I could come up with a clever answer, Shane's lips on mine distracted me completely. As always, kissing him was a struggle for domination – who would control the other? Who would be on top?

He kissed my lips furiously, and I fought back, adrenaline rushing through my veins. Maybe it was just lust I felt, but whatever it was, it made me feel powerful, invincible.

His lips traveled down my throat, down and dangerously close to my chest, and unable to resist, I let my back arch, putting me closer to Shane's body. I felt the need to retaliate, to make him feel the way he was making me feel. Luckily, it wasn't that hard – after all, I knew him pretty well, and I knew exactly what it took.

While he busied himself with the remainder of my outfit (which really wasn't much at this point), I removed his button-down shirt, button by button, with my teeth. Glancing up at him through my eyelashes, I saw his tortured expression, and I grinned evilly.

"Cait-lyn!" he whined.

I ignored him, finishing the removal of his shirt. I moved myself up, putting me face to face with him, but before he could strike and kiss me, I sucked on his throat keenly, making him moan while his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me even closer to him.

Still denying him access to my neck or lips, I continued kissing and sucking on his neck, alternating often.

Tired, I presume, of my doing all the work, he placed his hands on my waist and firmly scooted me up so we're even. Grabbing my legs, he wrapped them around his waist as his arms strongly held on to me.

"I love you, Cait," he whispered. Unable to reply with words, and incapable of holding back the moan that had been forming in my throat, I shivered in pleasure.

_You have made it harder just to go on_

I shake my head, coming out of the memory I'd just been living in. Things weren't like that anymore, not since that visit I had paid him the month after our departure from Camp Rock.

I reminisce about that day, musing over what might've happened if I hadn't gone, if I hadn't decided I could be a nice girlfriend and visit him in California. I was totally in love with him – how could I not go visit him? After all, I was going to be nearby anyway, so why not go?

That's what I thought the whole ride there, and the entire time I was in L.A. and on my way to his apartment. I knew where he lived as I'd been there before once, and I even knew where he hid his spare key, so getting in wouldn't be a problem.

No, the problem wasn't getting there or getting in, not at all. The problem was what I found when I got there, the minute I got in – Shane's name being screamed loudly by a female voice, coming from his bedroom. I remember slamming the door and Shane running out a second later, having heard the loud noise.

After that, I don't remember much at all. I remember a lot of screaming, and some wide-eyed young babe running out of his room with a sheet barely covering her naked body, but besides those images, the next thing that comes to mind is walking through the streets of L.A. and going to my hotel. I remembered the many missed calls on my cell – first from Shane, and then from every one of our friends.

As soon as I felt human enough to leave my room, I hopped on a plane and headed back home, to my safe, boring life and my safe, boring friends. I wasn't dating that other guy anymore, the one I'd been dating before Shane, and I wasn't intrigued at all by the idea, but it felt right when I thought about the bimbo that I'd seen in Shane's room.

So for two or three months, I dated this guy. I think his name was Ethan or Evan or something, and we went out on several dates. After our third date, he invited himself into my apartment and into my bed, and I just stared lifelessly out the window while he enjoyed himself.

Ironically enough, Shane picked one of our after-dates to pay me a visit. It had been exactly three months and six days since I'd visited him, and I still hadn't stopped thinking about it.

His visit was totally different from mine, though. His visit involved tears finally falling, it involved confessions and four-hour-long talks and the revealing of many things neither one of us had quite owned up to until then.

Yes, he had cheated on me. Yes, it was an awful thing to do. Yes, I shouldn't forgive him – who in their right minds would? Even with all this in mind, I forgave him, because when had Shane and I been in our right minds? When had anything about our relationship been normal?

Maybe people frown upon my forgiveness, and maybe they think I shouldn't have been so flexible with Shane, but those people have never been with Shane. They never understood what it's like to love Shane, and they never understood what it's like for Caitlyn to love Shane.

It's a good thing I ignored those people – Mitchie, Nate, Jason, and everyone else who counted, my real friends, they understood. Tess, Peggy, Ella, and many of my friends from home didn't, but I didn't care about them that much.

Slowly getting up from my comfortable position, I rub my eyes and stretch tiredly. Following the music, I walk downstairs, careful not to trip. Being pregnant takes a lot out of me, and it's painful as hell, but it's worth it, because Shane and I will finally have our mini Shaitlyn, as Nate and Mitchie jokingly dubbed him or her after we referred to their kid as Nitchie.

"Shane?" I call out. Playing with my wedding band, I lean against the wall.

Immediately, his steps indicate his running to me. "Is everything alright?"

I smile at him and his worried look. "Yes, everything's alright. I was just thinking about Camp Rock."

He raises his eyebrows meaningfully. "Yes, _Camp Rock_, right?"

"Exactly." I sigh as he nears me, putting his hands on my bulging stomach. He kisses my forehead and I lean into him comfortably. I feel his body stiffen next to me, and while I try to get him to look at me, he's avoiding my gaze, looking everywhere but at me. I sigh, knowing what's coming next.

"I'm sorry, Cait," he says. "I still regret it, you know? Every day."

"I know you do, Shane," I tell him. "And I've told you before that it's done with. Finito. Don't think about it anymore, okay? I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters." I lightly move his face so he's looking into my eyes, and after holding his gaze there for a couple of seconds, I kiss him softly, and he kisses me back.

I think falling in love with Shane was the right decision after all.

_I wonder how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

**--**

**Well, there ya go. Hope you liked it :).**


End file.
